demasqueradefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nike
Startinfo wikipedia: " Nike (ˈnaɪki, oft fälschlicherweise auch ˈnaɪk ausgesprochen, von griechisch νίκη ˈnike: - „Sieg“) ist ein international tätiger US-amerikanischer Sportartikelanbieter. Firmensitz ist Beaverton, Oregon. Das Unternehmen, das 2006 rund 26.000 Mitarbeiter beschäftigt, verdankt seinen Aufstieg vor allem einem Athleten: Michael Jordan. Im Kielwasser des Basketball-Stars wuchs Nike zum Weltkonzern und überflügelte die einstige Konkurrenz wie z.B. Converse (Converse Chuck Taylor Allstar). Der heutige Hauptkonkurrent ist Adidas und Puma AG. Mittlerweile produziert Nike nicht mehr selbst, sondern lässt in Billiglohnländern produzieren. Nike wird dabei vorgeworfen, ähnlich wie seinem Konkurrenten Adidas, von Ausbeutung und Kinderarbeit in so genannten Sweatshops zu profitieren (siehe Schwarzbuch Markenfirmen). Das Logo des Unternehmens, der Nike-Haken (der Swoosh), ist eines der bekanntesten Markenzeichen der Welt. Mit der Kampagne „Stand up, Speak up“ (deutsch: Steht auf, erhebt eure Stimme) wirbt Nike seit Februar 2005 gegen Rassismus und setzt sich für mehr Toleranz und Akzeptanz in europäischen Fußballstadien ein. Kritiker gehen davon aus, dass Nike mit solchen und anderen Kampagnen in erster Linie das eigene Image aufpolieren will, da bekannt wurde, dass das Unternehmen in Ländern wie Indonesien sogar 14-jährige Kinder in Acht-Stunden-Schichten Schuhe herstellen lässt. " Produkte & Tätigkeiten Produkte: Es wäre definitiv zuviel verlangt, die Produkte hier alle aufzulisten.. Besuchen sie nikes homepage und verschaffen sie sich einen eigenen Überblick. Tätigkeiten: In jüngster Zeit tut Nike eine Menge für sein Image, so sind die Namen zahlreicher Kampagnen: * Reuse-a-shoe (Wiederverwende einen Schuh) *AIR to EARTH (Luft zur Erde, oder Luft für die Erde, vllt. auch unsere Nike Airs für die Erde) *eliminating waste (Verschwendung Eliminieren) *eliminating toxic (Giftstoffe Eliminieren) Wo es darum geht aus alten Sportschuhen tolle Fußballplätze mit Gummibeschichtung zu machen, in Schulstufen 6 - 9 "nachhaltiges" und "ökologisches" Handeln zu vermitteln (mit sehr vielen stylischen Nike-materialien) oder den C02-Ausstoß zu verringern. Das ist ja auch alles schön und gut und hört sich wunderbar an, jedoch gibt es auch Stimmen die einige Vorgehensweisen Nikes kritisieren, und diese haben nicht unbedingt viel mit Umweltverschmutzung sondern eher mit sozialen Aspekten zu tun. Zwar hat Nike sich von der Global Alliance for Workers and Communities beraten lassen und gibt an reichlich für bessere Arbeitsbedingungen etc. zu tun - es wurde auch eine Art Hausordnung in allen Produktionsstätten eingeführt die sagt dass sexueller Missbrauch und Arbeiterunterdrückung etc. schlecht und verboten sind - allerdings besteht ein Unterschied zwischen einem Zettel voller Verordnungen (sogar in der jeweiligen Landessprache) und dem tatsächlichen Durchsetzen dieser Verordnungen, welches den jeweiligen Besitzern der Fabriken - die gehören meistens nicht Nike - erhebliche Nachteile einbringen würde. Daher folgt nun Kritik Seit Nike Anfang der 60er Jahre gegründet wurde, fand die Produktion in asiatischen Billiglohnländern statt. Zunächst in Japan für $4 am Tag. Als dort die Löhne stiegen, wurde die Produktion nach Südkorea und Taiwan verlagert. Andere Marken wie Reebok, Adidas, Fila zogen mit. Sie bauten aber keine eigenen Fabriken, sondern ließen von ortsansässigen Subunternehmern produzieren. Pusan in Südkorea wurde die Turnschuhhauptstadt der Welt. Die Südkoreanische Militärdiktatur unterdrückte die Arbeiterbewegung und hatte eine beruhigende Allianz mit den USA. Außerdem schienen die koreanischen Frauen willig, die konfuzianische Moral zu akzeptieren. Bei dieser ist es Aufgabe der Frauen, hart für das Wohl der Familie zu arbeiten. Dieses Pflichtbewußtsein machte sie zu idealen Arbeitskräften für exportorientierte Wachstumsindustrien. Während der 80er Jahre wurden jedoch Demokratie- und Arbeiterbewegung stark. Und in diesem Zusammenhang lehnten auch die Frauen mehr und mehr die traditionelle Rolle ab. Sie organisierten sich gegen gefährliche Arbeitsbedingungen, tägliche Demütigungen und niedrige Löhne. Dieser Widerstand traf nicht nur die Unternehmer, er bedrohte das ganze politische System. Beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger in einer Fabrik trat deshalb die Aufstandsbekämpfungspolizei auf den Plan. Gegen weibliche Arbeiter wurde auch das Mittel sexueller Gewalt eingesetzt. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Letztendlich wurde 1987 das Militärregime gestürzt. Die Arbeiter setzten eine deutliche Erhöhung ihres Lebensstandards durch. mogok = StreikOhne den speziellen Schutz der Ausbeutungsbedingungen, den eine autoritäre Regierung bietet, wurde es für Nike Zeit, weiterzuziehen. In den späten 80ern und frühen 90ern wurde eine ganze Anzahl Sportschuhfabriken in Südkorea geschlossen. Nike verlor dadurch kein Kapital, die Fabriken gehörten sowieso Subunternehmern. Und viele von diesen Subunternehmern gingen nach China und Indonesien, um für Nike und andere Marken neue Fabriken aufzubauen. 1989 wurde 60% der Nike-Produkte in Korea hergestellt, heute sind es noch 12%. Im selben Zeitraum stieg der Produktionsanteil in China von 4 auf 34%, in Indonesien von 0 auf 36%. In Indonesien produzieren heute 120 000 Arbeiter, vor allem Frauen, für Nike. Beide Regimes, so unterschiedlich sie von der Ideologie her sind, glauben, daß Arbeiter hart arbeiten und sich nicht organisieren sollen, um ein freundliches Klima für ausländische Investoren zu schaffen: Staatsgewerkschaften, bewaffnete Sicherheitskräfte bei Arbeitskämpfen, niedrige Löhne für Arbeiter, noch niedrigere Löhne für Arbeiterinnen. 1993 lag der Stundenlohn in der Schuhindustrie in den USA zwischen 7 und 8Dollar, in Südkorea etwas über 2 Dollar, in Indonesien zwischen 16 und 20 Cents, in China zwischen 10 und 14 Cents. In einem Paar Nike Pegasus für $70 stecken $1.66 an Arbeitskosten. Nike bezahlt dem Subunternehmer $15, schlägt $23 für sich selbst drauf und verkauft für $38 an den Großhandel. Aber der Druck der Arbeiterkämpfe läßt die Löhne steigen, und nicht nur bei NIKE. Im letzten Juni legten 5000 Arbeiter einer Fabrik, die für Adidas produziert, die Arbeit nieder, um zum Parlamentsgebäude in Jakarta zu demonstrieren. Und wieder wird es Zeit für Nike nach noch billigeren und willigeren Arbeitskräften Ausschau zu halten. Schließlich stellen ein Profitzuwachs seit 1988 um 700% eine Verpflichtung dar. Schließlich müssen pro Jahr 300 Mill. Dollar für Werbung ausgegeben werden. Schließlich müssen das Sponsorengeld für die Sportprominenzen verdient werden: z.B. $20 Millionen pro Jahr für Michael Jordan, 10 Mill. pro Jahr für Andre Agassi. Scließlich ist auch NIKE-Gründer Phil Knight noch nicht reich genug: Außer jährlichem Einkommen von über 1,5 Mill Dollar besitzt er Nike-Aktien in Wert von 4,5 Milliarden US-Dollar. Der neue Ort der Begierde ist Vietnam. Ende 95 wurden in Ho-chi-Minh-Stadt fünf Nike-Fabriken eröffnet, wiederum im Besitz koreanischer und taiwanesischer Subunternehmer. In diesem Jahr findet bereits 2% der Nike-Weltproduktion in Vietnam statt. Die Mindestlöhne liegen bei 30-35 Dollar im Monat für ungelernte Arbeiter. Aber auch das scheinbare Ausbeuterparadies hat Schatten. Dutzende von wilden Streiks haben im letzten Jahr allein in Ho-Chi-Minh-Stadt stattgefunden. Die meisten davon in Fabriken, die sich in ausländischem Besitz befinden und für den Export Billigwaren, wie Textilien und Schuhe herstellen. Der Direktor einer koreanischen Textilfabrik erklärt: "Über 35% unserer Arbeiter bezeichneten sich als Hilfsarbeiter, um die Jobs zu kriegen... Aber nachdem sie eingestellt worden waren, sagten sie, sie seien Facharbeiter und verlangten die höheren Facharbeiterlöhne." Dann gingen sie in Streik, bis sie diese bekamen. Der Direktor einer koreanischen Schuhfabrik: "Die Kosten sind viel höher, als ich erwartet habe. Ich bin nicht optimistisch bezüglich der Zukunft meines Geschäfts." Referat, gehalten auf der Veranstaltung "NIKE auf der Flucht - Klassenkampf am Standort Asien", 25.9.1996 in Mannheim Vorwürfe gegen Nike bzw. seine Produktionsbetriebe * illegale Massenkündigungen * Kinderarbeit * Fälle von sexuellen Übergriffen * unzureichende Löhne * erzwungene Überstunden * viele ArbeiterInnen leiden an Atemwegerkrankungen, da es keine Schutzkleidung gibt, um sie vor giftigen Dämpfen zu schützen. Im Doall-Werk in El Salvador müssen Arbeiterinnen täglich von männlichen Aufsichtskräften durchgeführte Leibesvisitationen über sich ergehen lassen. - außerdem: überwachte Toilettengänge, übermäßige Hitze und schmutziges Trinkwasser. In der Fabrik Dada in Bangladesch wurde von Nike zwar ein Verhaltenskodex aufgehängt, der das Vereinigungsrecht befürwortet, der Generaldirektor erklärte im April 2001 aber nachdrücklich, dass „Gewerkschaften hier verboten sind“. (von dieser website) weitere lesenswerte Kritik * südwind-institut * [http://www.inkota.de/wm2006/goldgrube.htm ebenfalls redakteur vom südwind auf einer anderen website Thema WM] * Pro-/Kontra- abwegungen, eigentlich für den Unterricht an Schulen gedacht. Schön ausgewogen * Artikel aus DIE WELT (siehe auch [[axel springer verlag])] Alternativen Es gibt definitiv Alternativen! Und die sind defintiv stylisch mann muss bloß noch mehr suchen um das richtige zu finden, da die jeweiligen Produzenten noch nicht allzu viel Kapital haben um die Nummer groß aufzuziehen. Das macht derartig gekaufte Artikel aber auch zu Unikaten, die größtenteils auch noch mehr hermachen. Sie sind allesamt fair gehandelt und die Materialien zur Herstellung wurden ökologisch vertretbar abgebaut (scheint so, wenn jemand anderes wissen sollte, schnell umändern oder ersteinmal die Diskussionsseite nutzen. Beachtet die, unter Links aufgeführten, Websites sie sind wirklich zu empfehlen wenn man gedenkt global-player-Mainstream-Marken zu meiden oder einfach mal schauen will. Links *stylische Schuhe (blackspots) *[http://www.fairliebt.com fairliebt.com (fairliebt.de ist auch toll aber ich empfehle die mehr ;) - anmerkung des autors)] *risom - stylische T-Shirts *fairwear Dieser Inhalt ist unter der Creative Commons Licence lizenziert. http://creativecommons.org/images/public/somerights20.png